Apples
by When.In.Doubt-Write.It.Out
Summary: Austin reflects on his favorite moments in life, and how apples tend to come into play in the most important ones. When he really thinks about it, Ally is almost like the same delicious fruit, he just can't get enough of. Oneshot.Auslly.


**Hi! **

**So, today is the technically the first anniversary of Austin and Ally! (It also aired on December 2****nd****, but let's not go there) And, I just really wanted to publish this oneshot and I wasn't sure when so figured today would be the perfect day! **

**I also apologize to anyone looking forward to the WYDATS update I promised on Saturday, I've been super sick so I just haven't had time, but it'll definitely be up this Saturday! (:**

**This is…super fluffy. Like, I don't know where all my inspiration is coming from right now. It's all super fluffy and cheesy and I don't know I think it's cute but let me know what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Austin&Ally, though I figure most have you probably know that…**

**Dedication: I'm dedicating this one to sqwirelygurli. If you haven't read her stories, CHECK THEM OUT! Guys, she's like amazing. And talented. And definitely check her out!**

* * *

**Apples**

If Austin had to pick a favorite fruit in the world, it'd be Apples.

Why? Oh, he could think of many reasons. Like that time back in the first grade for example:

* * *

Little Ally Dawson sat straight up in her chair, all her pencils neatly placed and sharpened next to her pink notebook. She was smiling brightly and waiting for the teacher's instructions.

Little Austin Moon, who sat two desks behind Ally, was grinning, watching the clock eagerly awaiting the bell to ring. And when it did several kids let out cheers of excitement.

Lunch time.

All the kids grabbed their lunch bags and raced out to the play yard where they could eat and play on the jungle gym. Austin immediately ran over to one of the remaining tables where they were allowed to eat.

"Hi Ally!" He smiled, grinning at his classmate. He didn't know the girl that well, being that she was rather shy and not very social. But, Austin on the other had loved making new friends and knew that since Ally's only friend, Trish, was absent today, he should be nice and join her for lunch.

She gave him a timid smile, fixing the bow in her hair and nervously pulling on a chunk of it, "Hi," she replied quietly.

"You know me right? I'm Austin! I sit two desks behind you!" He told her and she nodded.

"You always sing the songs in Music class," It was the first time he had ever really heard her voice and he cocked his head to the side, thinking it had a pretty ring to it "I sing too you know, but you always raise your hand first."

"Maybe next time we can sing together," he smiled at her and she smiled and nodded, and both the first graders began pulling out their lunch. Ally smiled when she saw her dad had packed her Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich and some Applesauce. Her favorite snack.

Austin on the other hand, wasn't so happy. His mom had packed him leftovers from dinner, Broccoli and Pasta and a go-gurt. He threw out the pasta in the nearest trash and Ally frowned at the wasting of food.

"Is that applesauce?" His eyes shone brightly noticing the tiny yellow package. Ally nodded at him, going back to being mute. He gave her a pleading look.

"You can have my go-gurt?" He offered. He loved Applesauce. Especially the Motts kind.

Ally looked as if she was debating whether or not she should give up her applesauce. She did enjoy go-gurt though, and Austin didn't look like he was going to eat anything else so she let him have it.

"Thanks Ally!" He had a rather high pitch giggle as they swapped snacks. Ally opened the Go-Gurt package the right way, aka not using your teeth.

Austin, on the other hand, was struggling to open the top of the applesauce.

"Do you need help?" She offered from the other side of the table, but Austin shook his head.

"No...I. Got-" he sounded pained as he used all his strength to try and open it. Suddenly, applesauce had gone flying across the table and landed all over Ally "…It" he finished quietly.

He began to laugh at how silly she looked with the applesauce in her hair and on her dress, but when he saw her almost-near-tears look, he stopped and went to sit next to her. He quickly started to wipe the applesauce from her face.

Seeing that she was still upset, he then used the applesauce in his hands and rubbed them all over his face and hair.

"Look Ally!" He said laughing "I'm the applesauce monster, RAWR!"

He noticed she was beginning to smile so he kept his little banter going.

"I'm going to take all the apples in this city and smash them and smash them until they become perfect applesauce!" He cried running around the table, hitting his fist to his chests like an ape man and screaming like crazy. Ally had begun to giggle and it soon became a full on laugh.

Austin began to laugh with her and even as the two were dragged away by the lunch aids, laughing like crazy and trying to wipe applesauce from their eyes, they smiled at each other.

This was the start of their beautiful friendship

* * *

He smiled at the memory and then remembers another, from years later when they were about 11

* * *

"Thanks for having me over !" Ally smiles brightly at his mom, as she sits down at their dining room table, putting her book bag on the back of the chair. He and Ally were going to do their homework together (She would actually be tutoring him in Math and Science, but he would never admit that out loud).

"Ally, please, you know you're welcome any time," she winked at the girl "Would you two like any snacks?"

Ally had plans to politely accept before Austin quickly stated "Uh, duh!"

Mimi quickly ran into the kitchen next door to get some snacks for the hard working tweens.

"Hey Ally look!" Austin called out for her attention; he was balancing his pencil on his upper lips. His eyes were crossed and he had a duck face. Ally couldn't help but laugh out loud at his crazy antics.

"No wonder your practically failing math, c'mon take out your books and stop goofing around," she giggled and he stuck his tongue out at her, promptly causing the pencil to fall from his face.

It was then that Mrs. Moon came in from the kitchen with a plate of sliced apples and a bowl of Peanut Butter. She smiled brightly and said "Enjoy! Study hard," she sent a playful glare to her son who held his hands up on either side of his head.

"OK, so said that this is going to be on the test Friday so I printed out some practice pages from the class website last night-"

"Yeah Yeah, I need brain food, let's eat first," he eyed the apples and peanut butter hungrily. He immediately grabbed two slices and dipped them into the peanut butter, taking a huge glop of it and stuffing it into his mouth

"Austin you're gonna choke!" she scolded him reaching for a single apple slice and putting a normal amount of peanut butter on it. She took a single bit and chewed slowly.

"Calm down, what's going to happen?" He said with his mouth full, and with the peanut butter stuck to the roof of his mouth, it sounded more like "Cwalm Down, Wufs gon hapfen?"

She laughed again at how silly he looked with his cheeks puffy and as she did so, the apple slid down the wrong tunnel and she began to cough violently.

"Ally are you okay?" he suddenly jumped into action, patting her on the back and grabbing a water bottle out from his backpack. She gulped down the water and was soon able to breathe again. He continued slapping her back.

"Austin! I'm fine now," She told him and he sighed in relief and leaned down to her eye level.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you need an ambulance? Do you need mouth-to-mouth?"

"Austin, if I _ever _let you put your lips on mine, no matter the situation, please throw an apple at me," she said taking another sip of water. He grinned slightly and went back to stuffing apples and peanut butter down his throat while Ally explained math problems on the test that he would probably fail anyway.

* * *

There was also that time when they were 13 and he had been blowing Ally off to hang out with his guy friends.

* * *

"Hey Austin I-" she would start talking to him at his locker when Dez would pass by and suddenly he'd look away from her.

"I'll see you later Ally, yeah?" He'd always say and run off. They didn't really see each other for a few months. His parents were asking why Ally wasn't coming over for their usual Friday night dinners like she always had since they were 8. Her dad was wondering why Austin wasn't constantly blowing up her phone bill like he usually did.

They were growing apart.

Ally didn't want it to happen, but he was on the basketball team now, and had tons more friends. He probably didn't want to be seen with the nerdy Ally Dawson anymore.

Then one day at school, something terrible had happened.

Ally had never been the most popular girl at school. Nobody hated her, but nobody really talked to her. One day though, the girl at school who thought she was all that 'Kyra Clemmons' approached her at lunch.

Kyra was the star of the girls' volleyball team who got invited to parties every week and had a new boy on her arm practically every other day. She had an olive skin tone and a bright white smile. Her almond shaped, hazel eyes were intimidating enough to make you admit any embarrassing moment and her volumous dark curly hair was full of secrets.

She'd been eating a still-warm slice of apple spice bread her mother had made the night before and a carton of milk while getting a head start on her homework. Kyra came up to her table.

"So I hear you're Austin Moon's best friend?" she said in a snotty tone. Ally took that moment to look a few tables down where Austin and a few of his friends were laughing and tossing around a basketball.

"I mean, we're really good friends…uh…" she felt awkward with Kyra sitting at her table.

"Too nervous to even speak are you?" She smiled a wicked smile "We all know you're hopelessly in love with him, why don't you just get over it?"

Sure, Ally had begun to think about how attractive Austin was. And she had to admit he was pretty…perfect. They'd been super close all these years since he spilled her own applesauce on her, and maybe she had been fighting down a tiny crush she may have had on him.

But now she was stuttering and stumbling over her words. "No! I mean, Austin's a nice guy and we're good friends. Best friends! Uh, I mean," she couldn't form a coherent sentence, so she just nodded at Kyra, picked up her book bag before starting to make her way out of the cafeteria, completely forgetting her lunch on the table.

"Just admit it Ally Dawson!" Kyra called over the cafeteria roar, which quieted down as Kyra yelled "Tell everyone you're in love with Austin!"

Ally stopped and turned around to look at Kyra, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She never really got emotional, but this was a lot for a 13 year old to deal with. She looked over and saw Austin's face beat red and staring directly at her. He had one eyebrow raised as he always did when he was confused. He looked towards Kyra and Ally chose that moment to bolt out of the cafeteria as whispers and snickers from the other students were growing louder.

What Ally didn't see was Austin go over to where Ally had been sitting and pick up her Apple spice bread and her milk before saying very harsh words to Kyra.

And she had also missed him smiling at her milk covered head in the principal's office that very same hour.

Later that night, after crying for a few hours thinking about how now Austin will never talk to her again, the doorbell rang and her mother called down to tell Ally it was for her.

When Ally finally dragged herself downstairs, she saw Austin completely soaked and carrying something wrapped in tinfoil.

"So, I kind of walked 6 blocks from my house in the rain because I wanted to say that Kyra was a jerk today, and I dumped milk on her and have detention for the next week…but I just realized kinda how cold I've been towards you lately, and I hope this makes up for it."

He handed the rectangular tinfoil gift to her and she sent him a small smile and opened it. It was apple spice bread. She inhaled its scent and smiled closing her eyes. She then set the bread on the table next to her and threw her arms around Austin. He stumbled at first but quickly returned the hug.

"Austin?"

"Yes?"

"Please tell me your mom's the one who made that bread…you're cooking isn't exactly…"

"Good?"

"I was going to say safe," she teased and pulled away, her smile now ear to ear. He grinned and pushed her shoulder lightly. She then grabbed the bread "Want to stay for dinner?"

"Heck yeah! You're mom's food is the best!" the two laughed the whole way to the kitchen.

* * *

About three years later, things had begun to change between them. They were a lot closer. Not dating, but closer. And they both still shared a love for Apples.

* * *

Austin and Ally were sitting in the park at the swings. No one else was around and the night air was chilly. Luckily both had sweaters on and were too wrapped up in each other to even notice the dropping fall temperatures.

Their feet were tangled and they both were eating apples they had bought from a fruit vendor.

"So, Trish was telling me this stupid thing she read in a magazine," Ally said "About how someone eats an apple tells you whether or not they're a good kisser."

"That's so stupid," Austin said taking another bite of his apple.

"Yeah I know right?" She laughed and then felt a little nervous. Why had she brought that up?

"Hey Ally," Austin said and she looked back up at him "Do you think I'm a good kisser?" He then proceeded to take a slow bite of his apple. She laughed.

"Oh, you must be an expert," she joked and he smiled "What about me?" She then took a bite of her apple.

"Very kissable Miss Dawson," he said in a thick British accent and she laughed at his randomness. "This is stupid, the only way to figure out if someone's a good kisser or not is to actually kiss them."

"Yeah, exactly," Ally agreed and then looked out at the rest of the park and up at the sky. There were no stars out, only clouds. The two remained quiet for a good minute.

"Ally?" Austin's voice broke the silence.

"Hmm?" she started to turn her face towards him when suddenly his lips were on hers and they were kissing.

Her apple dropped from her hand and his must have already been tossed to the ground because he was cupping her face and she had hers placed on his chest.

Unfortunately the two began to run out of air (_Oh yeah, they kind of needed that) _and broke apart. Austin leaned his forehead against hers and Ally bit her lip and smiled.

"You taste like apple," they said in sync and the couple smiled. Austin then pulled away and picked up his forgotten apple. He studied it for a second, before he thought of something that made him raise his eyebrows.

"Hey, Ally?"

"Yes?" she said still in a daze. He then took the apple and threw it at her. Her reflexes were never any good and the apple hit her square on the mouth. The buzzing she had felt after they kissed was now more of a burning pain in her teeth.

"Austin!" she screeched and chased him down. He ran, laughing the whole way.

"What? You told me if I ever let myself put my lips near yours I should throw an apple at you! Your words not mine!" he called behind him and she jumped on his back. His knees gave out and they fell on the sand he turned around so they were facing each other with Ally on top.

"I can't believe you remember that, let alone that you would think I actually want to go through with it," she smiled, but quickly pouted "But now my lips hurt."

"I think I can help you with that," he grinned cheekily "Want me to kiss it better?"

* * *

After that they became a couple, and several years later he used apples to ask her a very important question.

* * *

There was a fair down at the Miami pier and Austin and Ally decide to go.

"Austin can we go on the Ferris wheel? Please please please?" Ally begged him, very childlike sounding for a 21 year old. Austin, who had developed a fear of heights after an unfortunate stage collapse at school, took one look and gave in.

"You can't use those eyes to get everything you want," he laughed and she gave him a look.

"Yes I can," she said and he gave her a sideways glance. He knew she was right but he wanted to know what was going on in her head.

"Go ahead and try," he said and turned towards her, grabbing her other hand he wasn't already holding. She grinned at him and pouted a little before blinking.

"Austin can you buy me a caramel apple?" She asked and he couldn't put up a fight for more than a few seconds.

"C'mon," he said dragging her towards one of the candy apple carts.

"Why don't we just go to the one right there?" she pointed to a cart barely 5 feet from them and he suddenly felt nervous.

"Umm, uh, well I was going to go to the one closer to the Ferris Wheel!" he came up with the excuse off the top of his head and thanked God that the exact stand where he needed to go was by the Ferris Wheel.

Ally grinned unknowingly "Ok then."

The two walked hand in hand until they came up to a cart with an old man selling apples. Austin sent a wink towards the man while Ally stared up at the Ferris wheel and he winked back at him.

"What can I get you two lovely lovers?" He said in a kind tone and Ally smiled.

"Two caramel apples please," Austin asked and the man looked down into his cart and grabbed two apples.

"That'll be…" The man began but shook his head grinning madly "You know what, it's on the house. Enjoy the rest of the night."

Ally then continued on the subject and tried to give the man money but he insisted and they both thanked him before getting on the Ferris Wheel. They had both began to lick away at the sticky substance covering their apples.

"It's a really nice night," Ally commented as she stared out at the water "The water's beautiful. Can you think of anything more beautiful then that water right now?" she asked.

"You," he replied with a smile and pecked her on the lips. She blushed.

"Austin, stop being so cheesy," she laughed and he shrugged.

"I don't think I can. Ever since we started dating I've been tempted to get down on my knees and quote Shakespeare, or toss rocks at your window or use cheesy lines like that," he smiled and a comfortable silence passed between the two.

"I'm getting impatient, I think I'm just gonna try and bite this now," Ally referred to her apple, Austin felt his hands begin to get clammy and his knee started bouncing but he stopped it and tried to play it cool.

"You should take a bite right there," he pointed "It's like a huge lump of caramel. Maybe you'll find a prize," he winked. She smiled and took a bite, her teeth sinking into the apple.

"Ouch!" She yelped and Austin felt like passing out "There's something in here," She moved things around in her mouth to isolate the object and pulled out a diamond ring. She immediately became pale under the colorful lighting.

"Austin what is-" she began and as best as he could in a Ferris wheel, he got down on his knee.

"So, in case you don't know this already, I'm completely and hopelessly in love with you. The best thing that ever happened to me was I swapped go-gurt with applesauce at lunch back in the first grade with the cutest little girl with the bow in her hair. We're best friends. Only best friends share their apples," he smiled "So now, we're dating, but I don't want you to be Ally Dawson anymore, I _need _you to be Mrs. Ally Moon. I need you to grow old with me and mother my children that we can give little apple juices too and laugh and just be happy. You make me happy and I can't imagine ever being with anyone else. Will you Marry Me?"

She threw her arms around him and their seat began to rock but neither cared as they locked lips at the top of the Miami Pier.

"Austin," she smiled once they broke away.

"Yes?" He said as he slid the sticky ring on her left finger, the smile on his face ear to ear.

"Sit back in the seat and put your seat belt on! I don't need my fiancée falling off at this height!" she laughed and so did he as he thought about how only _his_ girlfriend would care about safety-first rules after being proposed too.

* * *

That was probably one of the best days of his life. But his wedding was pretty amazing too. It was nothing too fancy, just very small and sweet, like a newly ripened apple.

* * *

"To the happy couple!" Dez shouted raising a glass of champagne and everyone repeated before raising their own glasses. Austin and Ally, who were still beet red from some of Dez's comments, laughed and smiled out at the crowd of 150 of their closest friends and family.

"It's time to cut the cake!" Trish waved them over to where the cake was in the center of the room.

The cake was decorated to resemble the season of fall, it was November after all , there were decorative leaves and little apples all around the 6 tiered cake. Austin and Ally cut the piece together and put it on the plate. They then cut it and picked up a piece to feed the other with.

"Don't get it in my hair Austin," Ally gave him a joking glare and he laughed.

"That was one time! We were 5!" he laughed and so did she. She then took a brief moment to realize, this happened, she married her best friend.

They ate, danced (Ally stumbled, so Austin let her step on his feet), and Austin even performed for a little while.

They were happy.

* * *

Then a few weeks later, he got news that changed his life forever.

* * *

"Austin! Come in here I want to tell you something," Ally called from the living room after he had come in the door from a stressful day of recording.

"What?" he asked nicely. He didn't want to take his frustration out on Ally.

"Sit down, this is huge news," she said and handed him a tall glass of what he assumed was champagne. The fancy kind they only used for important occasions. But when he tried it, he noticed it was just a sparkling apple cider.

"Why sparkling apple cider? Why not champagne?" he asked and Ally's smile grew.

"Well, Pregnant women aren't really supposed to drink alcohol Austin," she said and waited for him to reply. He stayed quiet for a minute, letting the news sink in. Him. And Ally. Having a baby?

The minute he stayed quiet was torture for Ally. She had assumed he would be happy, but now she wasn't so sure. Now she was afraid he was going to run out on her and leave her alone. But soon a wide smile spread across his face and he jumped up on their couch.

"We're gonna have a baby!" he screamed and dropped to the floor to pick Ally up and spin her around. The two then celebrated with their sparkling apple cider, yelling in excitement. The neighbors even came over to make sure they were both ok and Austin and Ally assured them they were fine, only celebrating.

"We're gonna have a baby," Ally said quietly after the door had closed and Austin kissed her square on the lips.

* * *

And they had a beautiful girl, named Arielle, who was as precious to Austin as Ally was. And both the proud parents wanted to share their special fruit with their daughter.

* * *

"Austin, no! You have to cut the pieces smaller, this is her first time!" Ally stood behind Austin as he chopped an apple into extremely miniscule pieces. They were feeding Arielle solid food.

"Ally if I cut them any smaller, they won't be visible to the human eye," he laughed and figured the piece that was as small as Arielle's thumb nail was a good enough size.

Arielle sat in her high chair, smiling and making baby noises. A never-ending string of drool was falling from her mouth and she was wildly kicking and flailing her arms around at the sight of her parents in front of her.

"Appy! Appy!" She screamed in delight, her legs kicking harder. Appy, was Arielle's favorite word. She had first used it after they had sung 'Happy Birthday' to Ally a few weeks prior. The only other words she would say were Dada, Hi and baby (Ally desperately wanted to believe any M sounding word coming from her mouth was Mommy, but Arielle hadn't quite gotten there yet)

"Hey Ellie!" Austin said in a baby voice "Wanna try an apple?" he cooed, placing a few pieces of apple in front of her. Ally stood behind Austin, iPhone in hand taking a video.

Arielle took the first piece of apple and studied it hard, her brows furrowing, she then laughed and threw it down.

"No Ellie, like Dada," Austin said before picking up a piece of apple and putting in his mouth "Mmmmm! Yummy! Right mommy?" he turned to Ally and she smiled, looking at her daughter.

"Go ahead Arielle! Eat the apple for mommy and daddy!" she cooed and Arielle picked up another piece and put it in her mouth, she chewed slowly and drool continued to pour from her mouth. She swallowed the apple and laughed loudly clapping her hands together. Austin and Ally smiled at their daughter.

"I knew she'd like it," Austin grinned proudly and Ally rolled her eyes.

"I'm just happy I got that all on video," She sighed as she ended the recording.

"Dada Appy!" She yelled raising her arms "Dada Appy!" Austin bent down and picked his daughter up out of her high chair. She stuck her thumb in her mouth and put her head into the crevice of his neck.

"You know, Appy, almost sounds like Apple," Ally commented, and Austin grinned. It was like their daughter already knew how special the fruit was to their family.

* * *

And a few years after that, there came another. A son, named Aaron, because they had wanted to keep the A name thing going. They became one big happy family who loved their apples.

* * *

It was a bright sunny morning and Ally woke up being kicked off the edge of her bed.

"Aaron," she sighed, quietly laughing. She sat up and looked over at her 4 year old son who was taking up most of the bed. Her husband appeared to be taking up most of the other half.

She brushed any stray hairs away from Aaron's face and adjusted him so his head was on a pillow and he was back under the covers. She then went to wake Austin.

"Good morning," she kissed his cheek and threw the covers off of him. He muttered something incoherent and slammed his face down into his pillow "Fine then, don't wake up. But you know Arielle, she'll probably eat all your pancakes, and I am not making more than 15 this time."

At that Austin was upright and pecked her on the lips before heading to the bathroom to get ready. She laughed and went to make sure her daughter was awake.

She walked into the extremely blue room and laughed at the sight of Arielle with a book in one hand and her other busy practicing scales on the piano.

"Morning Mom!" The 9 year old cried, dropping her book suddenly and going over to give her mother a hug. Arielle had always been an early riser, and usually Ally was too but last night Aaron had felt sick so she stayed up with him until he fell asleep.

"Wanna help me make some pancakes?" She asked and Arielle nodded enthusiastically "Good, because you know your Dad's going to eat like 10," she said and her daughter laughed.

"Can we make them into shapes?" Arielle asked and clasped her hands together. Ally nodded and the two began to cook breakfast. 20 minutes later, Austin came in with Aaron on his hip.

"Look mommy! I dressed all by myself!" Aaron said proudly jumping out of his father's arms. He was wearing two different colored socks and his shirt was on backwards. Ally laughed at the sight but picked him up and planted a big kiss on his cheek.

"Good job buddy! Want a racecar pancake?" Ally asked and Aaron nodded making racecar noises all the way to his seat at the table.

"Mom we're out of Orange Juice!" Arielle called from the fridge. Ally set down a plate of finished pancakes on the table so everyone could sit and enjoy but turned.

"That's alright, we can have milk," she said but Austin shook his head.

"How about," he said digging through the fridge "We have these," he said pulling out four apple juice boxes. Aaron's eyes widened immediately, "Juice!" he screamed. Aaron was, how one could say, rather obsessed with Apple Juice.

"Yea buddy, juice," he ruffled Aaron's hair and handed a box to his son.

"I thought Apple Juice was for lunch only?" Arielle said. She liked things done in an orderly way, and juice boxes on weekends didn't seem right.

"I think we can make this an exception Ellie," Austin said "Besides, this is an apple loving house."

"Dad, I already told you. Ellie is a nickname for babies. I'm not a baby anymore! I'm gonna be 10 in three weeks," Arielle smiled matter-of-factly.

"Well I'm going to call you Ellie until the day I stop speaking," he told her in the same tone of voice. She stuck his tongue out at him and while any other parent would have scolded their child at this action, Austin only returned the favor and stuck his tongue out. Ally rolled her eyes at his childishness.

"Can I have another one Daddy?" Aaron said before going back to suck on his dry juice box. Austin laughed at his son and looked at Ally who looked a little wary.

"That's a lot of sugar for you Aaron," she trailed out and saw Austin pouting at her from across the table. Aaron saw the look on his dad's face and imitated him. Immediately Ally sighed in defeat and went to grab him another juice box.

"I don't get it, why do you and Mommy love Apples so much?" Arielle asked reaching for a Mickey Mouse shaped pancake. Correction, her 5th Mickey Mouse shaped pancake. She was tiny like her mother but had the appetite of her father.

Austin and Ally looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, it's kind of a long story."

* * *

And then it wasn't until many years after that where Austin can recall a bittersweet moment where Apples had made yet another impression in his life.

* * *

"So, what are your intentions with my daughter…" Austin trailed off, his glare never once breaking from the dark haired boy that sat across the table from him. The boy squirmed a bit uncomfortable in his seat.

"Matt," he reminded him again "And I think your daughter is…a princess. It's only reasonable that she was named after one. You're daughter is really special to me sir and I would never ever forgive myself if I hurt her," the boy seemed honest enough. Ally came into the room and set down a plate of chicken down on the table before taking her seat next to Austin.

"Honey, go easy on him," she laid a hand on his arm, whispering gently. Austin calmed, but his eyes still stayed locked on the boy.

"That was a good answer," Austin said "Maybe too good. How do I know you're not just making this up?"

"Dad!" His 18 year old daughter was now regretting bringing her long term boyfriend home to meet her parents.

"Ellie, I just want to make sure he's good enough for you," he told her "You only deserve the best."

"Can we eat now?" Aaron groaned, and being 13 and beginning to grow, he was starting to eat Austin and Ally out of house and home.

"Manners, Aaron," Ally scolded before smiling at everyone "Dig in!"

"In all due respect sir," Matt said swallowing his chicken "I do believe I am the best for your daughter. I promise you, I treat her right and I'm not pressuring her into anything like most guys my age are now. I'm trustworthy, I'm loyal. I don't anywhere near deserve someone as good as your daughter, but I'm going to be willing to try my best to make her happy."

Arielle was grinning madly and Austin noticed they were probably holding hands under the table. He sighed, because he knew that she was old enough to make her own decisions. And he wouldn't deny his daughter her happiness.

There was an awkward silence passing over the table so Ally smiled and turned to Matt.

"So, Matt," Ally she broke the awkward pause "I saw you brought something wrapped in tinfoil for later, what was it?"

"Well, I've been taking a few cooking classes because I wanted to bring some kind of desert or something tonight," Arielle seemed to melt at his dedication "So I brought a pie,"

"Ooh, I love pie! What kind?" Aaron asked around a mouthful of chicken, ignoring the scolding glare from his mother.

"Apple," he told him and Austin couldn't fight the twitching he was feeling in the corner of his lips.

He looked at Arielle and smiled. She smiled right back.

He then looked over at his still beautiful wife and sent her a thumbs up before mouthing 'He's Approved'.

* * *

So now, he's sitting with Ally on a park bench, waiting for their grandkids to be released from the school across the street. As soon as he hears the bell ring, two smiling faces coming rushing towards them.

"Grandpa, Grandma look!" Maxx, the 10 year old comes shouting towards them "I got a 100 on my Science Test!"

"Good job!" Ally says grinning at him. He shoots her a wide grin, one of his teeth is missing, and laughs.

"Grandpa, guess what?" 6 year old Alexx spoke up, her blonde pigtails swinging back and forth.

"What?" He asked as he took Maxx's backpack and slung it over his shoulder.

"I had applesauce for lunch today! Mommy and Daddy went out and bought a whole bunch of them!" she cried excitedly. Austin kneeled down to meet her at eye level, only briefly looking up to glance at Ally.

"Alexx, you have to promise me something ok?" he tells her and she nods her head.

"Promise me, you won't _ever _share your applesauce with anyone ok?" He looks at Ally one more time to see her grin is practically ear to ear "Especially none of the boys!"

* * *

**So yeah, I'm not TOTALLY happy with the ending, but, I'm really proud of this. It took me forever to finish and now that it's done… I'm just really happy with how it came out.**

**Props to anyone who finds my Mean Girls reference in here. If you do you're Rossome! (:**

**Thanks for reading! I love you guys!**

**Keep Reading!  
~When. In. Doubt-Write. It. Out**


End file.
